Canadian
by Cosplay Raven
Summary: Alan Miller doesn't know what he got himself into. One minute he's looking for a place to study, the next he surrounded by handsome boys. All he wanted was a quiet place to study so he could make his parents back home proud. Sucky summary, I know. Questions? Just comment. The first chapter is just my OC's bio. Possible Mori/OC or Kyoya/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**GENERAL INFORMATION:**

Name: Alan Kira Miller  
>Age: 17<br>Gender: Male  
>DOB: November 14<br>Blood Type: AB  
>Sign: Sagittarius<br>Height: 5'6 - 167 cm  
>Weight: 133 - 60 kg<br>Nationality: Canadian  
>School Placement: 2nd Year<p>

**APPEARANCE: **

Skin Tone: Pale (I'm talking red-head, vampire, will burn horribly if it weren't for sunblock pale)  
>Hair ColorStyle: Oak brown with red highlights(has to get them recolored every two months)/Pixie cut with the bangs styled so they cover his left eye(kinda like Himuro Tatsuya from Kuroko No Basuke but longer)  
>Eye Color: Amber with light blue around the pupils<br>Body Type: Slender with a thin waist  
>Face Shape: Same as Haruhi's<p>

**PRIVATE INFORMATION:**

Mother- Helen Beatrice Miller  
>Age: 39<br>Occupation: Lawyer  
>Father- Jason Bradley Miller<br>Age: 39  
>Occupation: Carpenter<br>Siblings: None  
>Sexuality: Pansexual<br>Hobbies: Listening and making music (Hard Rock, Rap, K-pop) - Singing - Cooking - Playing with whatever reptiles he can get his hands on  
>Likes: Music - Spicy food - Playing basketballvolleyball - animals  
>Dislikes: Loud Noises(that surprise him) - Crowded places - Procrastination - English (School subject: Reading &amp; Writing) - Insects<p>

**PERSONALITY:**

For those that aren't close to him, Alan might seem antisocial. To those who are close to him will know that while he might seem cold and heartless (like a certain some who's name we will not say) he is actually kind and caring (not like a certain some who was previously mentioned). When you think about it, e has a sort of motherly air when around those he deems weaker or just more childlike than him (Tamaki and the twins not included). That's the reason he acts like such a mother hen around Honey-sempai. Another thing to remember is that he, like Kyoya, has connections everywhere. The most prominent would be his connections with the Yakuza. This probably explains his close relationship with Kasanoda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is my first time writing an actual fanfiction, so go easy on me. Other than that all you need to know is that throughout the fanfiction, they are speaking Japanese and I will tell you in the beginning of the chapter how to tell if they're speaking another language.  
>Things to know:<br>-At random times throughout the fanfiction, at random chapters, I will be giving you facts about my OC that probably won't be mentioned throughout the fanfiction.  
>-The first paragraph and anything in italics is going to be Alan's thoughts.<strong>

**That's all and I hope I did ok.**

Chapter 1

_All I wanted was a place to study, but here I am. Surrounded by 7 boys and they call themselves a Host Club. I don't know how things are here in Japan, but in Canada, being part of a Host Club isn't exactly something to be proud of.* Damn it, how did it turn out like this? And why is the blonde one kissing my hand and calling me a princess?_

_*15 Minutes Ago*_

"Four libraries. Four. And none of them are quiet," mumbled Alan, walking up the stairs and down a hall aimlessly, "damn rich folk. Is school just an excuse to socialize or do they just not care about their education?" Alan kept on grumbling under his breath until he came across a room that caught his attention.

"Music Room #3? They said there were only two music rooms. Maybe it's not used," Alan said to himself, hesitantly walking towards the door, "and if it's not used then it'll be quiet. Maybe now I'll be able to study in peace."

But when he opened the door, he didn't expect to get attacked by rose petals. When he finally managed to get the petals out of his eyes and mouth what he saw... confused him.

"Hey boss! We have a new guest!" exclaimed a pair of ginger haired twins.

As quickly as he could, Alan spun around on the heel of his feet and started speed-waling towards the door. Unfortunately, it seemed like luck was against him today, considering the door wouldn't open. Because of that, he didn't notice a certain blonde walk up to him.

"Hm, you seem familiar," stated the blonde, causing Alan to tense up.

"That would be because he's in our class. Class 2-A. Isn't that right, Ms. Alan Miller?" said a black haired boy with glasses. Alan just glared at him over his shoulder for calling him a 'Ms.'

"Alan Kira Miller. Age, 17. Height, 167 cm. Weight, 60 kg. A bit underweight for your age and height. Brown hair with artificial red highlights and quite unique eyes. Amber with blue around the pupil. Here from Toronto, Ontario, Canada on a Music Scholarship. Anything I missed, Ms. Miller?" informed the same black haired boy, causing Alan to glare more harshly. Could they not tell he was male?

"I didn't think someone would actually be able to get that scholarship! Even Father thought it was too hard!" exclaimed the blonde from earlier.

"Shows you not to underestimate us lower class folk," stated Alan, cooley, giving up on opening the door and instead leaning on it. "Now that you know who I am, shouldn't you introduce yourselves?" Alan was now ignoring the tables of girls that he didn't notice when he first walked in.

"Oh, how rude of us! My apologies my dear guest. This is the Host Club, but I'm sure you already knew that-

_Not really_

-Let me introduce you to the other club members. Kyoya Ootori, the Cool Type and also the club's Vice President. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the Mischievous Type. TAkashi Morinozuka, the Strong and Silent Type, but you may call him Mori-sempai. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the Boy-Lolita Type, but you may call him Hunny-sempai. And I am Tamaki Suoh, the Princely Type and also the Host Club President! My dear princess," Tamaki explained, pointing to the respective hosts (the last two still entertaining their guests) before getting down on one knee and gently grasping Alan's calloused hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

_*End Of Flashback*_

Alan ignored him completely and looked at the others before noticing an 8th person Tamaki didn't introduce. What made that even better was the fact that he (or she, you never know) didn't look as rich as the others in the room. Alan, being the secretly curious little shit he is, removed his hand from Tamaki's, causing him to go to his emo corner, and made his way to the other student that was serving tea to the tables of girls talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, are you the other scholarship student they told me about?" Alan asked, startling the other student by sneaking up behind them, almost making them drop the tea they were pouring.

"Oh, yes. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. And you are?" answered Haruhi setting down a few plates of snacks for the girls in front of them.

"Name's Alan Miller. I'm here on a Music Scholarship since the Academic Scholarship was taken," replied Alan walking with Haruhi, pushing the cart of snacks while Haruhi offered the girls treats and tea. All while ignoring the twins were trying to get his attention, still thinking he was a she.

"So Haruhi, why are you here? You don't seem like the type of person who's want to be part of a Host Club,"asked Alan stoically, discretely glancing over to the twins that were now making funny faces, trying to get him to give them some kind of attention.

"The other day I was trying to find a quiet place to read, then I stumbled upon this room. Trying to get away from them I accidentally broke an 8,000,000 yen vase. They made me the Host Club's 'Dog' to pay it off," explained Haruhi, leading Alan to the kitchen to help refill the tea pot and get more snacks. "Why are you here though? You don't seem like the type of girl to be into Host Clubs."

"That's probably because I'm a guy," responded Alan, causing the eavesdropping hosts to gasp in shock.

"You're gay?"

"Pan"

"Oh so are you here to see the hosts?" asked Haruhi, walking back to where the hosts were frozen in shock, minus Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny, the last two still too caught up with their customers to notice.

"Nah, I'm here for the same reason you were here in the first place. To find a quiet place to read," responded Alan, poking the twins in the forehead with his pinkie, not wanting to touch them too much. "Are they going to be ok?"

"They'll be fine. What you said just came as a shock to them. Thinking you were a girl, of course," replied Kyoya, writing in his notebook, uncaring.

By the time the hosts unfroze, Alan was already on his way home. Leaving an unfortunate Haruhi to deal with them alone.

~~~~~~~~~ Sexy ~~~~~~~~~ Scene ~~~~~~~~~ Change ~~~~~~~~~

"Quite the stressful day it was. Was it stressful for you, Feliks?" Alan asked his 5-month old champagne ferret when he walked into that he rented earlier that week.

The ferret in question merely looked up from his hammock at the top of his 5 foot tall cage and waddled down the ramps to the second level of his cage. Where his food bowl and water just so happened to be.

"Bet you're hungry. Haven't seen you since this morning and your food bowl is empty," Alan said softly, crouching down in front of the cage and opening the bottom door, pulling out both the gib** and his food bowl. Alan then set him down in front of the cage, knowing he wouldn't go and hide while he was still hungry.

Once Feliks's bowl was filled, Alan played with him by putting Feliks in a cardboard box filled with torn up paper and letting him use the papers as makeshift tunnels. Then once Feliks got bored with the box, Alan pulled him out and started moving a cat toy of feathers attached to a string in front of him. After playing with the noodle, Alan finally put Feliks back in his cage then left to shower and get ready for bed.

Once dressed in a tank top and sweat pants, Alan climbed into bed and was out the moment his head hit the pillow.

_Wonder if the hosts will let me visit Haruhi tomorrow. _

**So, how was it? I know short, but most of my chapters will be about 1000 words or so. Anyway, if you have any questions or if anything confused you, just ask in the comments, I'll answer them in the beginning of the next chapter. Other than that, here are two things that'll probably confuse you if I don't explain.**

*** I don't know how things are in other countries, but in some parts of the US and possibly Canada, a hosts or hostesses in a Host Club are pretty much prostitutes.  
>** Male ferrets are called 'Hobs'; female ferrets are called 'Jills". A spayed female is called a 'Sprite' and a neutered male is called a 'Gib'. <strong>


End file.
